


Like Time Around an Arrow

by EllieNecci



Category: Horizon Zero Dawn
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNecci/pseuds/EllieNecci
Summary: In a primitive tribal world where strange and monstrous animalistic machines roam the wilderness, two young warriors, Aloy and Celia, go on a quest to find out the true reason for the attack on the Proving, along the way discovering more and more about the Old Ones’ world and why it fell; and how they can prevent the same thing happening to their world.
Relationships: OC/Aloy, OC/Nil, OC/Varl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in love with HZD’s world for so long and have wished so many times that I could be a part of it, that I’ve probably daydreamed a hundred OC scenarios. I’m very much open for criticism so long as it’s delivered in a polite way. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. . . kinda have no idea what I’m doing, only a vague sense of where I want my OC to be at the end of the story, so here we go I guess! Really hope it turns out well!

The first time I truly did something in service of myself was the first time I took a human life.

My father had been laying into me with his usual bout of punching and kicking after a night of too much drinking, only that time he had wholeheartedly believed it was well-deserved, and didn’t hold back his strength.  
  
I’d forgotten to hide away my Focus, you see, and as he already thought of me as an evil spirit, he didn’t need daily reminders that I was ‘tainted’ with the Metal World as well. That glimpse of the Focus still attached to my temple was the final straw, and in a state of fury the likes of which I’d never seen before he grabbed for his bow and arrow and set about hunting me down right there in the house. 

There was no way of knowing whether we’d been inside for only a few hours or a whole day, but when the group of Braves my father was supposed to patrol with came to see why he was late, they found us laying next to each other, covered almost entirely in blood, with me still clutching at the arrow I’d jabbed into my father’s throat. I was seven.

I remember very little of that day, only that I awoke tied up and still in the pool of blood my father and I had spilled in our struggle. The High Matriarchs has been assembled, and I remember their faces clearly. 

Lansra’s, full of self-satisfaction, exclaiming out loud with pride how she’d known all along that I was a demon. Jezza’s eyes full of pity and fear, turned away from me to war with herself over her feelings. And Teersa’s warm gaze, kind hands, gently taking care of my wounds and wiping the blood off my face.   
  
They held a trial for me, where I was expected to plead for mercy and leniency, confess to my crime and show I could still be fixed into the position All-Mother had chosen for me. I remained silent and indifferent, already having lost hope in them being good people who would see that I had acted in self-defence. 

As punishment for my damned act they made me an outcast, no longer to continue my training as a Brave, to be shunned until the wilds and All-Mother deigned to cleanse me of my sins. They shaved off my hair, ignoring my cries as my long blonde tresses were destroyed, and branded me with a crude tattoo of the word ‘murderer’ on my right forearm, so that if anybody were to feel a weakness for me and wish to help me, they would be reminded of my infernal nature and refrain. 

Despite all this I didn’t lose hope in living a good life, having painstakingly been gathering materials to make my own weapons and clothes and having hidden them in the woods next to an Old One’s cave. I’d always planned to run away. They destroyed my Focus, of course, and I’d almost wept again as I thought of how tedious it would be to find and adjust to a new one. 

I was almost vibrating with unrestrained joy as they threw me out of the village with only the clothes on my back. Freedom, at last, from the small-minded tyranny of the Nora.   
  
As I was making my way slowly towards the Metal Ruin near where I’d been hiding my provisions, I couldn’t help but look at my forearm, entranced by the word written there, set forever into my skin. It had been a nearly painless process, but the skin around it was reddened and slightly raised now, and stung harshly if I touched it or brushed it against anything. Just as I’d tripped and smacked it against a low-hanging branch, hissing with pain and blowing on it hurriedly, there was a scream.

I’d jerked upright in surprise, because it wasn’t just any scream, it was a child’s scream. A _girl’s_ scream.   
  
Setting off at a full sprint nearly had me fall into the very cave I’d been heading towards, and I‘d watched with horror as a small head of red resurfaced from the waters. The way out of the cave had been collapsed by a rock fall a few days earlier, and I knew she’d need another set of hands to get out, so without letting myself overthink I jumped. 

She’d cried out again in fear as I splashed down, but after seeing I wasn’t a machine and calming down, I swam towards her. “What’s your name?” 

“Aloy.” She’d stared at me wearily, looking ready to bolt. 

“What’s your name?”   
  
“Celia.” 

“Why are you speaking to me? Why did come after me? Don’t you fear the tribe?”

I’d frowned, confused as to why she’d ask such a thing, and learned that she was an outcast as well. She’d told me that she’d been an outcast since birth, raised by her adoptive father, who was an outcast also, as I lead the way out of the Metal Ruin, looking for another Focus.

She’d separated from me, going ahead as I dug around in what I’d assumed was the sleeping quarters of the Old Ones that had lived there, finding one in the corner of one of the rooms.

”Celia! There’s one of those shiny things you were looking for here!” Smiling at the enthusiasm in her voice, I’d told her to take it for herself, showing her how to use the first few basic functions. “Did you find one?”

I’d shown her where I‘d placed mine on my right temple, and she attached hers similarly. We had all but forgotten we needed to find a way out, too enthralled with the exploration and games we were creating as we made our way forward. To help her learn more of how to use her Focus, I stood back and let her open the door that was blocking our way On her own, smiling knowingly as she figured it out quickly. Despite her being younger, I had a feeling we would become close friends. 

Her guardian, who’s name I learned was Rost, found us soon, and despite scolding Aloy for messing around in the Metal Ruin, he didn’t say anything to me, and I to him, in fear he would go to the Matriarchs. When I realised that he was kind, not spiteful as the rest of the Nora, I started to like him, though he almost never spoke to me directly in the years to pass.  
  
We went our own way then, the two of them to their home, and I’d headed for my stash, setting about stitching better clothing, dying it black for more camouflage. It would be hard enough as it is to hunt and survive, no point giving myself away with bright colours. 

Weeks passed before I saw Aloy again, and even more would have passed had she not tracked me down. Rost was with her, and on that day was the first time he spoke to me, not the air next to me. 

“You should come to stay with us. The weather and environment can be unforgiving, and admirable as your efforts are, you will not survive this way.”

I must have eyed him warily, because he crouched in front of me, and, upon noticing the way I uncontrollably flinched a few steps back, proposed a new idea. 

“There are plenty of woods near our home, you could settle there and still be close enough for us to help you. I could build you a small home to last a few days, and get to working on a proper hut once we have gathered the necessary supplies.”   
  
I remember swallowing away the ball of nerves stuck inside my throat, shaking out my hands. “Can I build it? I want to learn how.” 

He’d smiled then, a smile I learned as I grew up alongside Aloy was more rare and precious than anything, as Aloy threw herself at me, squeezing tight with her little arms.

”We can train together! Hunt together! Win the Proving together!” 

Rost started at her words. “The Proving? Aloy, Celia is older than you, she will compete in the Proving the year before you.” 

“Oh.” She visibly deflated, and I jumped in quickly, feeling my heart crack at her expression.

”I would _never_ shun you, Aloy. I promise.” And I’d taken her hand, given it an affectionate squeeze, and agreed to join my life to theirs.

The training was harsh, and time-consuming, and it was lucky we were both strong-willed and prepared to work hard. Aloy has shared with me what boon she would ask from the High Matriarchs, but I’d refrained from explaining what I wanted. When the topic of why I was outcast arose, I explained vaguely that there had been an accident with my father, and that it had always been obvious that I might be outcast, since my mother had died during the childbirth and I had since then been considered an evil presence. 

To my relief Rost said nothing of the truth of my father’s ‘accident’, although I had the feeling he knew what happened. I took care to wear forearm braces to hide my incriminating tatto from Aloy, having decided to wait a few more years before I revealed myself fully.

To my surprise she took it in stride, accepting my explanation of acting in self defence with no arguments, and our friendship was not shaken as I had feared it would be.

We mastered the bow and arrow, the sword, the spear, and countless techniques on how to take down machines and hunt animals. Aloy liked to read on her Focus all day, and as I’d read all the things available already, I took to keeping my hands busy. Rost was attentive enough to notice my preference for leather clothing, and taught me how to stitch pants and shirts and vests, how to line some with fur so the winter air did not touch me, and how to make hard soles for my boots so that I could run on any terrain unhindered. 

When I was old enough to realise that many of the Nora wore brown leather, I took to dying my clothes all black, and even took up a brush to my weapons. With Aloy’s help, I turned the hilts of my twin daggers, my bow and quiver and the jolt of my double-headed axe all black too. 

When I became of age and the time of the Proving was near I was approached by Teersa, come to see if I would be competing. Having already vowed to myself to speak as little as possible to anyone I encountered inside the village, I only nodded, and she instructed me on the time which I was expected. I scoffed to myself, already knowing thanks to Rost. 

My reception was not a warm one, and as I had expected nothing else, it helped my act of cold indifference stay in place, even as some of the more foolish runners tried and tried and tried my patience. Knowing that I’d be cheated somehow, I figured I might as well not get into any fights, and avoid worsening whatever obstacles they would throw at me.

The obstacles they chose were not well chosen. Two of the boys were to wound me, and force me to take the old trail, long abandoned and not maintained. Trouble was, they were too busy trying to get me to fall to pay attention to themselves, and they ended up falling instead. Too far away to reach them, I could only watch with detached horror as they disappeared into the seemingly bottomless ravine. 

Winning had not come easy, and it did not come cheap. I was suspected of killing the two boys, and nearly had my victory disqualified. Had it not been for the Proctor who testified in my defence, confirming my story of them attacking me and forcing me in my wounded state to cross the old trail, I would have never been accepted as the winner. 

As soon as the formalities were over and I could demand my boon I gathered the three High Matriarchs to remind them of what I was owed. They were reluctant, but nevertheless granted me my freedom to come and go from the Sacred Lands as I pleased, and not be made an exile no matter how long I was gone for.

War Chief Sona showed interest in me, and took it upon herself to recruit me, pointing out that every year she recruited the winner of the Proving into her special team. There I met her son Varl, and was shocked to find out that he did not know who I really was, and that it did not matter to him as much as the others that I had been outcast.

“The Matriarchs never told the children in the village what had happened, so all we ever knew was that you were an outcast as a child. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share?” 

I’d laughed then, genuinely, and had soon become good friends with him and his younger sister, who helped me realise that the younger generation were dotted here and there with good people. Not much could be said for her friend Bast, but so long as she did not expect me to be civil or friendly with him I was perfectly content to ignore his existence.

The year of waiting for Aloy’s Proving was torture. Having to divide my time between training with Aloy and patrolling with Varl and receiving Sona’s special training _and_ avoiding most of the Nora was exhausting.

I had no idea of the true torture that was coming our way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek so excited I’m actually sitting down and writing this! Sorry if it’s not good quality! Hope you enjoy :)

When I’d last spoken to Rost, it had been one day before Aloy’s Proving. I’d gone in the evening to meet with Aloy at their cabin to discuss where I’d be waiting for her in Mother’s Heart, only to find Rost in the place where she was meant to be waiting for me. I’d smiled and nodded my greeting, always trying to remain silent to honour his devout following of the tribe’s rules. Not that it ever lasted. 

I’d told him that I was beyond excited for Aloy to finally get her answers and her due, to finally be able to understand and find closure. I’d also told him about my boon, and the reaction I’d gotten was exactly the one I’d expected. With a simple shake of the head and exasperation in his eyes, he’d made his feelings very clear. Though he’d never tried to instil in me the respect of Nora faith and tradition the same way he’d tried with Aloy, I knew he’d still hoped I’d come around once I was accepted back into the tribe. 

I’d assured him that I would wait for Aloy to get used to the tribe’s way of life and guide her to see the good in them no matter how it annoyed me, but he was most relieved to hear that as I’d made friends, I’d encourage her to meet them and make her own. 

We’d parted with a simple nod and smile, mine wide and his small and hidden. 

The day of the Proving when he’d told Aloy he was going away and that it was his wish for her to be free of her attachment to him I hadn’t seen him, and so the last memory I had of him was a quiet, almost one-sided conversation in which I’d unknowingly promised to look after Aloy in his stead. 

And now I was making preparations for his grave, and been forbidden from seeing Aloy, who was isolated and in a coma-like sleep. I wasn’t allowed inside All-Mother’s mountain to see her no matter what I bargained with, no matter how I threatened them. 

It has been two days since the attack on the Proving.

I’d sprinted off without a second thought when I’d recognised the sounds of attack, but by the time I reached the Proving grounds the attackers were gone, and many were dead. Some had made it down the slip wire yes, but so, so many were strewn around lifelessly. A company of Braves had followed me, Varl among them with his mother. There was nothing I could do to soothe either one’s grief over losing Vala, so I left them alone with a simple hug for Varl. 

My frantic search had only uncovered scraps of cloth from Rost’s cloak and bits of armour thrown about. His body had been completely burned by the blaze. 

In a way it was a relief. I didn’t think I could look at his lifeless face and emotionless eyes. 

Aloy, however, there was no sign of. It took me a better part of the day and night, seemingly endless hours of searching the mountainside. I’d found her body on the bank of a river a little ways from the cliff where she’d fought the attackers. Crying, sniffling, almost dead myselfwith both hope and terror, I’d checked her pulse. 

And found it weak but steady. 

That’s when some Braves Teersa had sent after me intervened, carrying her back to Mother’s Watch on Teersa’s orders. That’s the last I’d seen of her. 

With her healing inside that blasted mountain where only the High Matriarchs and their selected healers were allowed entrance, I’d been left alone, to go insane. Only I hadn’t had the chance to do that, either. I couldn’t protect her, or Rost, and I couldn’t protect the Nora. No matter how I shouted for them to use tear blast or fire arrows and to aim at the attacking machine’s blaze canisters and weak points, they wouldn’t listen. Sona and her selected war party had gone after the killers and hadn’t returned or sent word back, but I couldn’t follow until I knew Aloy was okay. 

So I took down a countless number of corrupted machines and even two Corruptors. I’d scavenged their bodies and discovered the part that let them take control of the machines around them, but hadn’t had the chance to test if it would work yet, only having time to attach it to one of the two daggers I kept belted at my hips.

With the help of Teersa and Jezza, Rost’s grave was properly blessed, and his soul prayed for. I hadn’t had the heart to go inside the house, making Teersa go in my stead and bring back a few of his personal belongings for the grave. I’d only just about managed to collect and arrange the flowers before walking away and breaking out into sobs. 

It felt like everything,  _ everything _ had been destroyed. I couldn’t imagine the look on Aloy’s face when she awoke and found out. Not only had she lost her father-figure, but she’d also lose her sense of home. I knew because I had as well, and I’d only ever considered Rost as a teacher. A fantastic, kind teacher yes, but just that. Tears welled in my eyes again at the thought of her loss, and I swiped at them angrily and kept my back straight and my head up. It wouldn’t do anyone any favours to worry about me, when in reality I hadn’t lost anything. The people around me had lost their children and brothers and sisters, and Aloy, which I’d realised was very much like a blood sister to me as I looked desperately for her body those days ago, was still alive. 

Keeping myself composed as I trekked through Mother’s Watch to check in with Teersa again on the third day of Aloy’s stay inside the mountain, I almost bumped into a few of the people who were stopping in place to whisper. Whilst they’d usually jump away from me because of my reputation as a killer, they ignored me now, staring fixedly up the path to All-Mother mountain. 

When I followed their gazes, I stopped in my tracks as well. I understood why they were whispering now. Why they didn’t care how close I’d stood next to them. 

Aloy was there, striding briskly, dressed in her Brave clothes and equipped with her bow and spear, seemingly with no injury. Only I knew her better than that, and so when she spotted me and met my eyes, I could see her pain and fear.

I didn’t think twice before running straight at her and wrapping her into a crushing hug, and for two people who’d never hugged each other before we did pretty well, I’d say. 

I didn’t have to speak to ask her if she knew of Rost’s fate, and she didn’t have to verbalise it either for me to know she did, the sorrow was plain to see in the way she stood. 

Running careful fingers over the swirls of paint on her face, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. 

“You were made Seeker?” 

“Yes, Teersa insisted.” She looked around, a relieved look on her face as she saw people continuing on their way. “The killers were after me, specifically, Cel. There was an image of a woman like me, but with very different clothing and hair, and that man, Olin? He led them to me.” 

I blinked. That meant he could communicate with them somehow. 

“The man who attacked me, who—who cut down Rost—“ Eyes clenched shut, she stops. I grab her hands and lead her to a more secluded area of the path. 

It took her a few minutes to be able to begin again. 

“His focus was the one who had an image of that woman, and mine was layered next to it, and we were almost identical.” Her eyes take on a frantic sheen.

“And Celia, Mother’s Mountain is a  _ machine _ . Their goddess is a  _ door _ , only it wouldn’t open. It spoke as well, saying it didn’t recognise me because ‘the Alpha Registry was corrupted’, whatever that means. That’s why Teersa made me Seeker, so I could find Olin and why they’d come for me. Who that woman was.” Murmuring the last part to herself, she straightens again. 

“I know you can leave the Sacred Lands, and Teersa herself suggested you come with me. Will you?”

I scoff, surprised she had to ask. “Of course.” 

Her mouth twists in a wry smile, and we make our way down to the gate together, with me listening intently as she spoke of the inside of the mountain and the attack. I reached out twice to hold her arm, hoping she’d take the silent strength when she started getting choked on her words. And she did, pushing it all back.

She asked what I knew about the killers, and I told I only knew that they’d come and left in a swift manner, and had the power to control the machines around them. She nodded and told me of Teersa’s instructions to go to the main gates of the Embrace, and have Varl point the way to Meridian. 

When we reached the gates of Mother’s Watch there was a loud commotion. 

“Aloy! Celia!” 

We looked at Teb and then each other, brows furrowed, before walking to him. 

“Teb?” Aloy prompts.

“I heard the rumours, but I didn’t know for sure until I saw you just now. I’m glad to see you’re okay.”

We share a look, and I shrug to show my lack of knowledge. I hadn’t had time to stop and listen to people’s talk. I look around before speaking up.

“What rumours, Teb? About Aloy?”

“Yes. That you were wounded, expected to die. And then High Matriarch Teersa insisted that you be healed inside All-Mother! Oh, that caused a stir! Only Matriarchs are allowed to enter the Mountain! But—you deserved the honor. The survivors had told everyone how you fought to save them!” His tone is warm and his intentions pure, but his words are still upsetting. 

“I wasn’t the only one to fight.” She cuts in, eyes stern, lips a hard line. 

“No.” Teb tries to amend. “They spoke of Bast and Vala too.” 

“And Rost, the man who raised me. He fought to save me, and died for it.” 

Her words hit me like a physical blow, and I turn away and gesture up to Resh, murmuring that I’d get him to open the gates for us; distantly heading her asking Teb about the killers and the corrupted machines and Sona’s war party. 

Resh is recieving a report, it seems, so I wait for a moment to hear it. 

“There are rumors of a Demon loose in the Embrace.” A Brave I don’t recognise is saying. 

“Where did it come from?” 

“They day it broke through the main gates of the Embrace.”

“Who is  _ they _ ? Varl’s a fool to defend that Gate. It is here at mother’s Watch that we will make our stand.” Resh all but snarls, and I lose my patience.

“Resh, you cowardly piece of shit, stop pretending that what you’re doing is the right thing. Everyone knows you’re holed up in here because you can’t handle this threat.” 

His face twists at me with a hatred so pure it feels like I can smell it. 

“And it seems your little  _ friend _ can’t handle himself either.” 

I grab at my daggers, taking a step forwards, hissing. “Watch it your tongue, before you lose it. Open the gates for us to pass through.”

The look he throws Aloy’s way as she moves towards us is filled with disgust. 

“Since when do I take orders from a murderer?” 

“Since that same murderer would be very happy to gut you where you stand.” There’s a moment of silence, before Aloy stands at my side. I can’t quite force myself to meet her eyes, her words about Rost still ringing in my ears as if she’d yelled them.

“I need that gate opened.” Her voice is even now.

Resh turns his back to us, grumbling. “Since when has an outcast’s  _ need _ been my concern?” 

Aloy stands quiet for a moment, assessing him with a cold gaze. “I recognise you from the Proving. You saw Bast shatter my trophy, and you did nothing.” 

The Brave standing next to Resh gapes. 

“You would speak ill of the dead? Truly you have no shame.”

“And I nearly put an arrow through your eye.”

Resh scoffs, back straightening.

“And you threaten me in front of witnesses? When the High Matriarchs hear of this, you’ll be an outcast all over again.” I burst out laughing before I can stop myself. 

“You consider  _ that _ a threat? You must be more of a coward than I thought you were.”

“And I’ve been anointed a Seeker. So open that gate.”

He turns to face us suddenly, eyes wide. “You—a Seeker? Have Teersa and Jezza gone insane?! Bad enough that they let you run in the Proving! But to nurse you back to health inside the Sacred Mountain? No wonder a curse is upon us, and children lie dead under cairns of stone.” 

I see the brief flash in Aloy’s eyes, the small breath she sucks in suddenly, and step in front of her. 

“And where were you when those children were being slaughtered? And the war party ambushed? Or is all this talk of protecting the tribe just that?” 

“I am the Nora War Chief! This is Mother’s Watch, where we take our stand!” 

With an easy smile and joyful tone I step into his personal space, smile widening when he shrinks back. 

“And the Seeker anointed by the High Matriarchs has commanded you to open the gate. Do as you’ve been told, or we’ll settle this the way I like best.” I indicate my weapons, grin never leaving my face as Resh takes a step back and shakes his head. 

“The sooner you’re gone from here the better.” He spits out. I share a look with Aloy, glad he’d finally backed down, the infuriating bastard, when there’s a commotion from the woods.

There’s a crash amidst the trees, mechanical sounds of distress filling the air as a Corruptor erupts from the tree-line, making straight for the herd of Striders outside the gates. I activate my Focus on instinct and assess the Corruptor’s body, grabbing hastily at my bow. 

“Watch out for its projectiles and explosives!” Yelling to Aloy as we take cover, I can’t stop the thundering of my heart. She’d only just healed enough to move around, I wasn’t sure she could fight a machine this dangerous right now. Still, when she darted forward to set blast wire traps with her tripcaster I didn’t try to stop her, opting to shoot down any Striders that turned their attention to her. 

When the Corruptor itself crashes into the village, I curse out loud more times than I’d care to admit as the people around us panick and abandon their logic. Even with Aloy working with me to take the machines down I have to stop multiple times and tackle the other Nora out of the way of the angered beasts. 

I get too close the the Corruptor whilst taking down another Strider and end up trapped under its heavy body, bow knocked out of my hands. Reaching with blind panic for my sling, I aim hazardously at the Corruptor’s body, yelping more out of shock than pain even as my blast bomb deactivates and sets it ablaze and sears my legs. 

Aloy takes the final lethal shot and rushes over to help me out from under the Strider. 

“Thanks.” I whisper, panting heavily. She nods, patting my legs down, leaving us both surprised and there are no tears or burns. That was an insane amount of luck. 

I watch with shaky breath as she activated her Focus and kneels next to the fallen Corruptor. 

“I think it does it’s controlling with this,” I murmur, kneeling beside her. I pull out one of my daggers, showing her the identical piece I’d tied to the weapon. “It connected with your Focus, right? That’s why I think we can use it.”

She nods, looping a string of wire around it to her spear. Teb approaches us cautiously, looking at the machines around us in wonder. 

“You killed the demon! How did you do that? You’re the only ones who’ve managed it!” 

Aloy waves his question off, looking excited for the first time since our reunion earlier. 

“The way it controls the other machines, I think we’ve got it figured out. We need to test it.”

He flounders for a moment, clearly not expecting her to be so quick to leave. Glancing at me with wide eyes, I can only smile weakly, still feeling out of breath from the machine’s weight on my stomach. 

“Plenty of Striders among the path to the gates of the Embrace, I guess.” He murmurs finally, shoulders dropping slightly. 

“Exactly.” Is Aloy’s reply. “And the gates are where we’re headed, anyway.” She catches my eye to confirm, and I nod eagerly. 

“We’ll speak to Varl and get a move on.” I turn to Teb. “Thank you for your help, friend.” We grab each other’s forearms briefly, and I grin when he extends a hand to Aloy and she stares down at it as if it were the most confusing thing before taking it. 

“My thoughts go with you, Aloy. I believe you’re a gift from All-Mother, not a curse. No matter what Resh says.” 

Aloy swallows, nodding to herself. “Thank you, Teb.” 

We set off at a brisk pace, ignoring Resh’s yelling behind us to help mend the gate, stopping a few times to stock up on necessary supplies; most of which end up being Ridge-wood for our depleted arrow quivers. 


End file.
